Tears of forgotten past
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: Ratchet has an older sister, but she has no memories of him or her past.


Chapter 1: Family love.

**Welcome to my first ever Ratchet and Clank story, this story follows a different path from the games, in that Ratchet isn't an only child, but has an older sister.**

**I don't own Ratchet or Clank, but I do own Amber.**

**Enjoy **

****

It was 3am on planet Fastoon, a yellow furred Lombax called Kaden was sitting in the father's area of the maternity ward of the New Cosmic Hospital. His wife, Shahar was in labour with their second child, his first born, a white furred female was asleep on the chair next to him, her tail curled around her.

The sound of footsteps made the Lombax glance up, but it was only his friend Alister who was walking up to him carrying two cups of coffee. Alister stopped before handing his friend a cup, he then glanced at the door behind him, before asking "Any word yet?" Kaden sighed before answering "no, not yet". Alister frowned "It has been 5 hours now". The door behind him opened and a golden furred midwife came out.

The woman looked around the room, before noticing the two males, smiling she marched up to them and asked "Which of you two fine gentlemen is Mr Nebula?" Kaden jumped up suddenly, "What's wrong? Has something happen?" he asked in a panic, not noticing that the midwife was laughing, Alister turned to him "Rebecca, what has happened?"

Rebecca smiled before saying "Nothing, but there is someone here to met his father". Kaden gasped before turning to his sleeping daughter, "Amber, come on sleepyhead, time to wake up", he whispered.

The kit yawned, before turning around to go back to sleep, Kaden sighed before saying "Sweetheart it's time to meet your little brother". Amber yawned before opening her eyes, to reveal their beautiful amber colouring, the reason for her name, "I'm up daddy", she whispered.

Kaden picked his daughter up gently, before following Rebecca into the resting room, at the far back of the room, his beautiful white-furred wife looked up at, a happy smile dancing on her face and in her arms was a bundle of soft blue and gold blankets.

As her husband and daughter came closer, Shahar lowered her arms, allowing her family to see the now sleeping newborn, he had soft, golden fur covering his cat-like face, his ears were long and pointed, and the soft gold fur was interspersed with brown stripes. Kaden smiled before placing his daughter on the bed, who then curled up next to her mother, Kaden then took the newborn from his mother, and whispered "Hello my son, my little Kaden Junior".

Rebecca smiled "We normally take family pictures within hours of a birth, would you like that done". Shahar smiled "Yes, We would love it, after all over family is now complete".

Rebecca turned and picked up a camera, before saying "This will only take a minute, would the four of you, come together as a group", Kaden sat down next to his wife and son, his daughter Amber in his lap, just as the picture was token, Amber held out a stuffed robot parrot to her brother.

**And that is the end of this chapter; I hope it was good and that you have enjoy it. If you didn't, then before you write a nasty review, then please read this, I have renal failure and the last thing that I need is someone to give off about my writing style.**

**Name: Amber**

**Age: 4 years older than Ratchet**

**Species: Lombax**

**Appearance: she is cat like and has white fur, her stripes are brown. Her ears are shorter then Ratchet's are and her tail is shorter by an inch with a black tip. She has the normal triangular feet with three claws on each foot, as well as large hands with five fingers. She is slightly taller than her brother, but otherwise her body shape is the same as Angela Cross', the only different is her hair is more human like and is black.**

**Fur colour: White with brown stripes.**

**Eye colour: Amber**

**Homeworld: Read story**

**Family:**

**Mother: Shahar Nebula**

**Father: Kaden Nebula**

**Brother: Ratchet (Kaden Jr.)**

**Bio: she was four, when Ratchet was born; a few months later her mother placed the young Lombax into an escape pod, which crashed, which wiped out her memories. The only thing left from her past is a torn in half picture of a white female Lombax holding a golden infant.**


End file.
